5150 (song)
|singers = GUMI |producers = Darvish-P (music, lyrics) * Ako Arisaka (illust) * ke-sanβ (movie) * Kei Nakamura (bass) * NETERO (drums) |links = }} Background "5150" is included on Darvish-P's debut album 5150. In the PV, Gumi seems to be a struggling musician, but she is supported by her friend, Miku. Through out the song, she talks about wanting to convey her feelings and that she wants Miku to continue to support her. In the end of the video, the girls are stargazing together and Gumi takes hold of Miku's hand, hoping to express her feelings for her friend. This song has entered the Hall of Fame. Succeeding versions |producers = Nano, Darvish-P |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language |description = Nano's English version featured on the album 5150. }} Lyrics GUMI ver= |-| Nano's English ver= Another day slips by I feel the wind the sky is crying I'm standing alone before an endlessly long night the beat of my heart is echoing around me Now the perfect world you prayed for I see it in your eyes you watch the beauty fall to pieces as darkness surrounds you Every single answer inside turns into a lie you fight the pain that is threatening as you hopelessly cry CarryOn every one of us every soul inside is bleeding finally the broken silence begins to slip away every pain every tear every breath I take stolen by the darkness but I'm hanging on for a morning that will never dawn So take a look above at the heavens overhead just like the way the night embraces all the stars I'll always be right here, arms open wide if you would let me in your broken heart Beneath the shining stars in the heavens overhead I'll stand until I've shed every tear that I can cry “Through the endless night, you'll find a way” I close my eyes and hear a gentle voice within me I look into your eyes and see there's a dream you've long forgotten and the days you thought were over is what's holding you back now if you'd only look inside yourself for the strength to let go you would finally see the night fade away CarryOn every one of us every soul inside is praying trying to spread our broken wings as we struggle to fly tracing stars just beyond our fingertips in the relentless rain our screams are softly killed and so I sing this song CarryOn every one of us every soul inside is living a dream we abandoned in our past, together again even if it should never come true in the relentless rain, I pray that you will hear this song I sing for you So take a look above at the heavens overhead just like the way the night embraces all the stars I'll always be right here, arms open wide if you would let me in your broken heart Beneath the shining stars in the heavens overhead I'll stand until I've shed every tear that I can cry “Through the endless night, you'll find a way” I close my eyes and hear a gentle voice within me External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI